In general, a laundry treatment apparatus, which is an appliance that treats clothes by applying physical and chemical action to the clothes using water and detergent, includes a casing, and outer and inner tubs disposed in the casing. The outer tub is disposed in the casing in a suspended manner, and the inner tub is rotatable in the outer tub. Vibrations resulting from the rotation of the inner tub have to be adequately controlled in view of the stability of the entire system.
In recent years, it has been required to increase the size of an inner or outer tub as large as possible, which results in an increase in the capacity of treating clothes, while preventing an increase in the volume of the entire washing machine, in response to the recent trend toward increased washing capacity. To this end, the distance between the inner tub and the outer tub and the distance between the outer tub and the casing are increasingly reduced. Since collision between the components may occur when vibrations are not sufficiently absorbed, there is a necessity to provide a solution to this problem.